K: True Color of Magenta
by TralalaToma
Summary: "Homura is my family; I will not let anyone fucking hurt them. Those bloody fools will pay for messing around with me..." With his marred baseball bat and skateboard, Yata strolled into the sea of flames. The envious silence of the night drags him to a one-way trip to Hell. Will someone bring him back?
1. Piercing Doubt

**A/N: The course of the fic is still uncertain, so I won't be able to update regularly. But nonetheless, please review and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K (ANIME & MANGA) AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**April 16**

**4:26 P.M.**

"Mikoto, what should we do now? The week is running slowly…" Kusanagi called over to the Red King, his gaze melting the bar's door.

Catching their attention, everyone turned to Kusanagi, and then to Mikoto. They've been slouching in the bar the whole day; they were bored to death. Even Anna had nothing to do— she just sighed and played with her crimson marbles.

"I don't feel this day at all. It's like everything just won't click together. What about you, San-chan?" Shouhei elbowed at his partner.

"Hmm. Everyone does, Shouhei." He snorted.

By this time, Kusanagi looked at Mikoto across the bar counter. The King seemed to be preoccupied with something else in his mind, so he didn't ask any further. Beside Mikoto was Kamamoto, snoring loudly. Wasn't he awake a while ago? On the other side were Chitose and Dewa, silently arguing about Kamamoto's foot size. The two of them had their own world — they didn't care about the others.

"Nothing to do today?" Kusanagi sat beside Eric at the counter's floor.

The blonde was busy with his phone. "None."

Kusanagi couldn't stand the awkward one-word conversation with him; he sighed. Eric was still reserved and timid, but at least he would clean the dishes and sweep the floor when needed. After a few seconds, Fujishima entered the door with a stray puppy. It was small, frail, and wounded. Shouhei saw the poor thing and hurriedly went to it. The others, especially Kamamoto, started to wake up.

"Oi! Fujishima-san, where did you find it? The puppy looks hungry." Shouhei exclaimed.

"It was lying at our door, so I picked it up." The animal lover replied.

Bandou went over as well and peeked. "It needs some energy booster and medicine. Look at that broken leg…"

As it drew more attention, members of the Homura began to flock over Fujishima and the pitied the animal. So, Dewa prepared a protein-rich meal, Chitose searched for some bandages and anti-inflammatory drugs, Kamamoto made a comfortable bed for it, and the rest cleaned the puppy. Everyone was busy about their new pet, though Mikoto, Kusanagi, and Eric were still seated, more silent than usual. They noticed something amiss.

"What a fuss…" The blonde sighed and walked upstairs.

"Kusanagi." Mikoto suddenly called. They had an understanding within those few moments, and Kusanagi smiled.

The bar owner turned to Yata. "Yata-chan."

The hotheaded Shock Troop leader didn't hear, so Kusanagi had to repeat himself. "Yata-chan!"

Everyone suddenly noticed Yata toying alone with his skateboard at the far end of the bar. For the whole time when they were together, he would just stare at the empty space or hold his skateboard. He won't talk to anyone except when he was asked to.

"What?" He answered, bit wary of the eyes looking directly at him.

"Do you feel alright? If you're ill, we always have our medicine kit."

Yata's eyebrows met, his composure turned into a complete annoyance. "I'm fine, Kusanagi-san."

He stood up frustrated with Kusanagi and everyone's gaze on him. One minute ago, he was minding his own business, and another minute later, he'd been the subject of ridicule. He wasn't in the mood to understand things, so he marched down the bar counter, passing by Mikoto, and picked up his baseball bat, planning to cool off somewhere.

"Yata-chan," Kusanagi chirped again when Yata was at the door.

"What do you want?!"

"Can you take on another four rounds while you're outside?" He smiled.

Yata's eyes lingered on his words, his grip tight on his instincts. "Okay."

Storming out with his skateboard and bat, Yata left the bar deserted of life. Dewa didn't like the disrespect he showed towards everyone, considering the fact that Kusanagi only asked a simple question. Anna simply glared at the door and lied her back on the couch, holding her marbles above her face. What awaits them?

"I think he's lost…" Fujishima whispered to himself.

Chitose sealed the puppy's bandage, being careful not to hurt it. "He's wounded too..."

**April 17**

**3:52 A.M.**

"You mindless bastards! I'm not coming with you— not now, not ever!" Mikoto was awoken by the yelling outside the bar.

"Yata Misaki-sama, please listen to your father and return home!" An unknown voice of a man in his late twenties pleaded, his voice hushed by will.

"I said fuck off!"

Yata's aura was very tangible; the temperature rose rapidly, and the commotion became louder. The screeching of his skateboard, clashing of his bat, and deafening gun shots filled the isolated street with tension. The scene might cause a serious trouble not only on Homura, but also around Shizume. So immediately sensing danger, the King rose up from his bed and dashed down to the door.

As he shot a sprint across the bar counter, the door slammed open, it's clicking sound unusually rougher. Mikoto was put to a halt, his breath held in. The morning fog crept heavily through the building, creating a slight distortion for him. A three-second eye adjustment was enough to distinguish the images around him, but what Mikoto saw was devastating. Leaning for support at the door was a pale Yata Misaki, with blood dripping from his left arm, his eyes burning all his life away. How was that possible?

"M-Mikoto-san, I'm s-sorry, but—" The stained teenager coughed up blood before he could even finish speaking.

**10:27 A.M.**

The scorching sun shone majestically against Shizume City, highlighting the road covered in mist early this morning. With a temperate atmosphere embracing the land, the incident seemed to be a plain nightmare— untrue and impossible. How could something ill befall on the Commander of the infamous Homura? Surely there was a logical explanation to it. Perhaps he got those wound and bruises from his rounds last night with another group of thugs, and the latter was an atypical story? Nobody in that city could inflict much damage to him no matter what they do...

Illuminating the glass walls of the establishments, the ball of fire bloomed higher in the skies. Its rays of light touched even the darkest corners of the alleys; the day was too vibrant and breathing. The city ran radiantly as if its people were all infected with an energy boom. However, the exact opposite drive had been spreading in the Homura Bar. A dreadful negative sensation was deeply felt by the duo who usually stay inside. There slithered an unnatural tinge of uncertainty toward Yata, who rested at one of the sofa sets after being treated.

"Yata-chan sure did look broken when I checked on him hours ago. I'm amazed he's still in one piece." The man behind the counter eyed, mocking Yata.

"I already said I'm fine, Kusanagi-san." He threw back without even turning.

"Liar." Interrupting them both, little Anna replied with an edgy tone.

"Fine. If you don't believe me, go imagine something else."

"But you still have some grave explanations to give. Mikoto doesn't like secrets; you know that." Poking Yata with an empty wine glass, Kusanagi attempted to open the topic once more.

Sighing sharply, he turned his head against the wall, still lying down on the couch. "Tch. I don't need to explain anything."

Kusanagi let it go; he knew that persuading him to spill the beans was useless. Yata was the type of person who'd stay on his ground no matter what happens until he voluntarily gives in. He was such a stubborn child even before he joined Homura. The day Kusanagi met him, he had been one hundred percent sure that Yata could wreak havoc in a matter of seconds. The rebellious sparks in his soul cloaked whatever ran through his mind, making it very difficult to predict his actions. Was Yata aware of his troubling instincts?

**6****:21 A.M.**

Eric was walking aimlessly down the street intersection on the other side of Shizume City. He had been holding his phone and tossing it round while waiting for the response he was asking for. The stone face painted on him last night became a wary mask; those street art blood at Homura early this morning marked heavily on his head. Blazing with the dull and dry red, the road served as a runway to Hell. It reminded him of the memories he wanted to bury and of the stabbing misery he once had. He didn't even bother to come in the bar after seeing the stains; he couldn't face Yata. What was he doing?

_"What do you want?!"_

Those words floated from his mind. Was his bizarre behavior and the incident connected? Yes. It both clicked together. Yata was more irritable and aloof since yesterday. Why? Eric didn't care at all. It was none of his business to know the Shorty's life— how he speaks, acts, or even breathes. They don't like each other anyway. Yet why was he so concerned? The thought irritated him, so he tried to shake it off. He gulped a brimful of air and exhaled it through his mouth. He just couldn't stop, could he?

"Even he had secrets to keep from Homura. Doesn't he trust us at all?"

_Of course not. His loyalty lies with us..._ A faint smooth voice murmured to Eric's ear, cold and confident.


	2. Presence Of Absence

**A/N: Due to my frequent mood swings, here is Chapter Two! I hope you guys won't be confused with it. Please review and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K (BOTH ANIME & MANGA) AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**April 17**

**3:26 A.M.**

"Wow! Shizume is _so _organized. It's _so _beautiful." My lips involuntarily opened.

I wonder if the order here can be preserved even without Scepter4— they're the neat freaks here. It's funny how this city turned out to be. Who would've thought that there'd still be a cease-fire among the Kings? I wouldn't. I've predicted eight years ago that Japan will be a melting pot of monsters full of greed and thirsty for power. The course of selfish Fate didn't agree with me… yet, though I strongly believe in my premonition. Soon, this land I'm standing on will become a battleground. A war cry will tear up, signaling the dawn of a new world…

Pouting at the thought, I suddenly remembered Misaki. What if he gets killed in the Kings' Game? What if he can't handle a gamble of life while dancing along the multi-hued ashes? Father will be outraged— he doesn't accept defeat. Uncle Zen, however, can die out of depression. The family shall be in chaos; how troublesome can that be? I don't know, though relying on 'what ifs' is silly; I should be logical. Who am I kidding? Misaki is a bad weed, so he doesn't die that easily.

What about Homura— the despicable good-for-nothing clan my cousin chose over us? Will they withstand the impact? With Mikoto being its King, I doubt that they'll get out of the mess alive. Its members are also too dependent on Totsuka which makes them very vulnerable to a back route targeting. It's confusing me a lot— Kusanagi knew this but decided not to make a move. What in the world are those Homura idiots thinking?!

"The Red Clan is unpredictable…?" I did my best to comprehend what I said.

"Yup! They're just like Misaki in every way." Sighing in defeat, my partner snickered.

It took me a minute to absorb it. "I don't get you at all, Vulture."

"You don't have to; it's nothing. I'm just disappointed."

"For your precious information, it's not only you. We all want him back to HQ, but he won't budge. He's such a stubborn fool."

I felt his gaze on me. "Okay. Anyway, can I step in now? This tranquility stuff is choking me— I want some action."

Even if he's older than me by eight years, I felt more responsible each time we're together. His brash actions and impulsive thoughts have always been a bother. Why can't he be still and use that huge brain of his before anything else? Vulture and Misaki have been the family's whirlwinds, so I can't blame Father for putting me in charge of those two. They're too… unrestrained, and I fear that one day they'll pay the repercussion of being so. Heck! What am I doing to myself?!

"Whatever. Go do something entertaining, but make sure you don't accidentally kill someone."

At the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk and slid down the building. "Tell that to yourself; you know I don't go that far."

Ignoring his ego, my attention darted below from the rooftop of this huge glossy green tinted infrastructure we nested on. I frowned at the lonesome roads of Shizume. Is it a bit early to break a bone? I checked the time to answer my question: 3:35 A.M. Yes? Yes. The admirable citizens of this state are likewise asleep in their comfortable warm beds, unaware of the lurking threat itching to swallow them whole. What if the apocalypse came? Will they be able to wake up instantly? How can I take it personally? Am I ready to die?

"I am blaming my Yata genes for making me a moronic paranoid." A stupid smile hit my face as soon as I pronounced those words with a British accent.

What should I do now?

_You could barge in directly at Homura and relay that laughable message already. This environment is making me sick. _At the back of my mind, Vulture scoffed at me, his ridiculous voice ringing in my ears even if he left a moment ago.

"I would if I could; Misaki doesn't seem to like direct visits though." Talking to the air, I stood up from my cozy seat.

_It's not a matter of convenience or preference, idiot._

"Wrong. I think we should tarry. We have all the time in the world..."

_Moot point._

**3:52 A.M.**

"You mindless bastards! I'm not coming with you— not now, not ever!" Typical. It was too obvious to get that response from him.

"Yata Misaki-sama, please listen to your father and return home!"

"I said fuck off!"

Here we go again. A new wave of zombies appears, begging him to crawl back to Uncle Zen's Den. How blind are they? When will the universe accept the fact that Misaki won't lower himself to be a part of this shit? Not even Vulture could convince him, so there's no point in sending all these nonsense; the family is wasting time and effort. Grimacing at everything, I wish I have the will to move myself, just as a feather can travel miles and miles without falling to the ground, so I'd ghost off to a place far away from this crappy life. Existing for no one is such a pain...

"What a baby..."

For all my fifteen years of torture, all I can recall is that I've always been jealous of Misaki and his pampered living; he gets to have the favor, love, and inheritance from the Main Core that I want and need. He has the prestige in the family that I'm supposed to hold. Why did the Elders choose him over me? Can they not see how irresponsible and unshackled he was, is, and will be in the coming years? Can he regain the title of our clan with his so-called atrocity? I doubt it...

As I dragged my feet near the Homura building, a crimson spillage welcomed me. This recently splattered street art has eaten the ground alas. _I told you so. A small fracture popped up the glass wall; you didn't listen to me—_

"Julian! Jill! Spare the crack; you won't carry out anything with force." Snapping my fingers, my brainless servants came to a halt at once.

"Envy..." A freshly open cut on Misaki's back caught my attention; He was kneeling across the Homura building as I've noticed.

"How are things?"

_**'Cause I'm slowly falling apart,**_  
_**My sick soul breaking from the burn;**_  
_**Looking back to my own street art,**_  
_**I shall await for my shattered turn.**_

Standing up on his ground, he spit his heart out. "Shut up! It's your fault that I got into this shit."

"Absolutely not. You're the older one; you bear the responsibility, Misaki." I pointed, clearing my side of the argument.

"Responsible over what? His leftovers?"

_His leftovers? _It's very strange of Misaki to say such harsh words about uncle Zen; it had made me silent instantly. Is my beloved cousin still breeding the same grudge when he abandoned the family? If so, then fetching him back now will cause our untimely deaths. Perhaps four years of healing isn't enough to obliterate those bitter involvements? This complication is getting worse than I thought; I have to go back to my history...

"Even today...? Can't you leave the past and move on?"

His solid hazel eyes tapped to life, slashing through me. A proud grin teased everything else as he grabbed his baseball bat and skateboard, hinting a twist of malice. The way he stood reminded me of the day when the exalted moon fell from the sky; what is he proving? He got what he wanted, and we gained our foundation back. What trick is he using to distract me now?

"You're asking me to lose mysel_—_" Cut by a short but thick cough, Misaki twitched.

"You're having internal bleeding; fix yourself."

Without a word, he pulled himself to the front door of Homura Bar, speculating the perimeter. "You better send your men out and return the time, idiot."

"Insolent fool..."

**6:25 A.M.**

"Ha! I'm telling you the truth!" Vulture dodged to his right.

"What are you here for?" The Golden Boy caught his breath, pointing his pocket knife to the alien in front of him.

Taken aback, Vulture laughed. "Are you honestly joking? Hasn't Misaki told you guys yet?" Surt's guarded face became unreadable, though not until a disgusted look escaped his pretty face.

Recalling a little memory, there was a point in my short investigation on Homura that I thought Eric was the human form of my missing Golden Retriever; how odd. He had the same cold personality and charm as my pet. Does it matter? Not really. I didn't like that animal anyway. It was a rebellious and nasty freeloader with no use at all. The family's only purpose of buying that mutt was for a pass to a certain pet store that was rumored to be a drug bar. The dog was just a bridge...

Yet returning to Eric Surt, I'm totally guilty for comparing him to the dog— he is completely different. As my research went on, I've learned that he's loyal and a kind fellow. When the gang case with him and Homura was closed, he did his best to open up and fit in the clan, which was, I think, too hard on him. Surely joining the Red Clan was a major shock factor, but living with them had him bending over the limits. He's not the flexible type like Totsuka, nor is he the open-minded one like Kusanagi. How should I describe him? He is... difficult.

"Why are you here?" Focusing on the current scene, I read Eric's lips. He repeated himself.

"Chill. Our Main Core has entrusted me to relay a Warning to you, Homura." A sincere smile was stuck on Vulture.

"Main Core?" Another threat of attacking was visible in his stance.

As Vulture was about to explain, a rush of people walked by the alley, creating a momentary escape hole for my partner._ 'My escape route.' _He corrected. A bright idea snapped from him, so he acted quickly. An optical illusion of some sort assisted his fast-paced mind— involuntarily did he notice it. Slowly but steadily, Vulture backed off to the walls, camouflaging to those river of colors and disappearing in Eric's field of vision. The blonde had little time to react, so I guess he let it slip. On my part, the impetuous gag wasn't his style of setting a gathering; it naturally flowed off. If I were there, things wouldn't have gone that incredulously. Why does luck avoid him?

_Let's set another date. How about this afternoon at your turf? Homura at three? _His wintry voice orchestrated.

What a pity. They've reached the point of talking to each other without the 'surprise-me' factor. The repression was done— Vulture had Eric to corner him at a secluded alley, and an initiation began. A direct connection to Homura was established. That moronic bird simply and boldly dropped it at a crucial time. My precious Eric had no clue to what was happening; I'm sorry for that. The next time he encounters our side, I promise to explain it to him in details— all thanks to Vulture...

"Envy?!" A familiar call interrupted my trance.


	3. SLIP

******A/N: Let me introduce you to the world of the unknown. [CRACK] Also, I would recommend you guys to re-read from the first chapter because I've made some major edits in them. Thank you. Please review and enjoy!**

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K (ANIME & MANGA) AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"It's this time of the year again— you feel the cold and warmth clashing against your skin. The burning sensation crawls into your body, finding its way to shatter your soul. Notice that at this period, darkness overpowers light; the nothingness swallows everything. Do you hear the bootless cries of those who suffer? They were the ones who turned their backs on me. Having greed consuming them whole, they foolishly attempted to overthrow me from my throne. Now they're beneath the living and at my feet, their fate destined to become food the dead. What would you do? How would you react? Sweet child, I offer only two paths: life or death. I am the light that you adore; let me cloak you in a wall of eternal flames. I shall not abandon you; that I give you my word, unless you do it to me yourself. Try to break my chains, and you'll turn int dust. The same will happen if you deny me. I am the thin thread of your existence, therefore, you have no freedom. I bought you; I own the rights..."_**


	4. Question For An Answer

**A/N: It took me one week to conceptualize this chapter, but one day to write it all. This part is really stressing for me, so I'm just relieved that it's finally out. Review and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K (ANIME & MANGA) AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**April 17**

**12:35 P.M.**

"Let me explain..." Vulture paused, sitting on the couch. "We're not here to stir up trouble in Shizume. Envy and I are here as Misaki's personal protectors and informants, representing on behalf of our family. You see, there has been some minor issues on my brother's authority—"

"Yata-san is a leader?" Shouhei butted in.

"He's the next head of the clan." Spinning herself on the stool, Envy cleared the confusion.

Putting aside his cigarette, Kusanagi leaned closer to the interrogation party. "What do you mean by that?"

Both Vulture and Envy glanced at each other, seemingly confused. "How oblivious is Homura to our name?" The girl asked.

A momentary assessment on the current situation kept the Red Clan quiet. They had one of the most shocking morning they ever experienced, and the flow of events weren't favoring them. Things had sped up, and Homura still needed to follow the catch. How did something important slip under them? They had no idea that Yata had so much background before he joined. Why was he hiding it?

"It's not our fault that Yata said nothing about you guys. You're the ones who mushroomed out of nowhere." Chitose defended the clan's pride.

This time the duo had nothing to say. they were guilty of the accusation, and no valid reason could be presented. Vulture twitched, lying on the back of the couch. He had so much to say, but the lack of time made him think of whether he'll tell. Would they even understand? It was a family matter, and divulging confidential information could endanger everyone. If they only lived a normal life, everything would be a lot easier...

Addressing to no one in particular, Envy opened her mouth, formally introducing themselves. "We are a fraction of Adolf K. Weismann's floating Black Market. We choke the supremacy over the state and control whatever comes in or goes out. We are the eye of Japan."

"So you're one of The Grays?" Struck in awe, Dewa stood directly at the fifteen-year-old girl and glared.

Vulture kept his eye on Dewa, probably raising his guards. "Yes... unfortunately." He complied in return.

A tinge of resentment ran through Vulture's words, changing the entire atmosphere. Kusanagi's composure broke into a carved disbelief. These two fellows— Envy and Vulture— were far too young. How dangerous were they? And if they were insisting that Yata will be the next can head of their organization, then the Shock Troop Leader's role in Homura might conflict the natural cycle of the Seven Kings. How come Kusanagi only knew of this now that it's getting out of hand?

Kamamoto, Bandou, and Chitose were feeling uneasy—they could sense the malevolent aura spreading like wildfire. The tension at the bar could be fathomed no longer. Even Anna was restless a she sipped from her glass of fruit cocktail. Eric didn't move an inch; leaning against the door, all he had to do was to make sure that nobody will go out. The battle of silence went on for a several minutes, until someone's phone rang— it was Vulture's.

"What?" His automatic response sounded dead.

"You have three days left, my sweet child." It came out as a static on Vulture's side, but he completely got it.

"So do you, Fallen."

Dropping the line, Vulture sighed in relief. _Three days more. _His Calvary would end, yet what surprise might be installed for him? That man was a master of deceit, just like him. On the 20th of July, a new revelation will be unraveled; soon their family will rest in peace.

"Is he buying time?" His cousin mused, closing the talk to themselves.

"No. he's doing fine."

Occurring simultaneously while the call was being entertained, Eric heard light footsteps approaching the building. He opened his eyes, his stance still against the wall, and observed the outside activity. When he felt the presence at the door, he lazily got up and almost opened it, but his instincts held him in time; he had to make sure it was him.

"Who is it?" Someone tried to turn the knob.

"Eh? Why is it locked? It's me, Totsuka."

Hearing the photographer's reassuring voice, Eric unlocked the it and welcomed Totsuka. "Sorry for the hold up, Totsuka-san. I'm just being careful."

"Ah. I've heard that incident this morning from Kusanagi-san. How are you?" Totsuka warmly smiled.

"I'm okay. Thanks for the concern." Eric's flushed cheeks amused Totsuka.

Not being used to being smiled at, the delinquent hovered over the interrogation team. "They're over the counter Totsuka-san."

"I see. Let's join them!" This man of many hobbies beamed, enlightening the pub.

As the two blonde men walked closer to the counter, they sensed an invisible pressure surrounding everyone. Totsuka wondered how bad things have affected them during his absence. Will it be that chaotic if he left Homura? Sighing, he also saw two new faces,the girl sitting on one of the stools and the guy at his napping couch. They shared the same features as Yata, having the same chestnut hairs— only the girl had a brighter hue and the latter a darker shade. Their skin tone also contested together. How strange was that?

The girl, showing no emotions at all, had a nice huge waves, her long shaggy hair reaching her waistline. Those hard black marble eyes were lined with a thick layer of ringlets of eyelashes, portraying a doll's eyes. Her nose was too proportional, and her thin pale lips had something to boast about. She wore a baby pink dress with matching black heels. Was she deprived of height? Totsuka considered laughing but didn't anyway.

Why was the other one so familiar? Homura's executive pondered about it for a moment, trying to recall if he met someone with shimmering golden eyes that almost looked ridiculously like Yata with some distinguishable differences. This guy had his front hair tied with a black string, got four claw marks on his right side of the neck, and was obviously older. The way he sat reminded Totsuka of Yata, always ready and confident. What relationship could these two have with their clansmen? They were blood-related. Of course. Those who couldn't see through that didn't know their genetics...

"Totsuka-san! Welcome back." Bandou greeted, disrupting Totsuka's chain of thoughts.

"Oh? Haha! I'm home, everyone." With his eternal smile, he replied.

The others, especially Kusanagi, were delighted to be with him again. "It's nice to see you in one piece after two weeks." The bar owner commended.

Anna, now standing beside Totsuka, clutched his sleeve. "Where's my souvenir?"

All the while when everyone's attention shifted to Totsuka, Envy's eyes were dead set on Vulture. His head tilted, as if assessing the newcomer's appearance. That specific behavior was rare for him, so the girl gawked at him. Had Vulture held some connection to Totsuka that he was attracted to his presence?

"Tatara...?" Vulture snapped off.

Everyone turned to the voice's direction. Totsuka was merely in question. "Yes?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" The man on the couch continued. "Don't you recall the color that never fades?"

_**Just across the waters lie this color,**_

_**A hue that fails to show its grand splendor.**_

_**Left with nothing but a treacherous lie,**_

_**All you'll ever hear is a silent cry.**_


	5. Turning Tables

**A/N: I don't know where this is going. HONESTLY. That's why it's taking me forever to update; I'm really sorry! I actually started writing on December 1, though I don't know what happened to me. Gosh. I'm so _disappointed._ Please review and enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT K (ANIME & MANGA) AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**April 17**

**12:59 P.M.**

"Get the fuck out of my face, you stupid bird!" Restrained by Fujishima, Yata raged out at Vulture.

"Who ever told you that I wanted to be here, smartass? If my body isn't as useless as it is now, I wouldn't be wasting my time with you!"

"One more word and I'll crush your bones for goo—"

"You little brat!"

With the migraine getting worse, the chestnut-haired lady interrupted. "Shut up already! I know you two want to spend some quality time together, but look at the shit you're causing to Homura. Don't you have any sensitivity?"

The Yata brothers fell silent, feeling embarrassed after their younger cousin cut in as their referee. For a long time, the siblings didn't have any kind of communication, so this surprising event led to an outburst of emotions, mainly of annoyance and jealousy. Kusanagi broke int laughter, and the rest sweat-dropped, making the moment more awkward for Yata. His clansmen found it amusing, and the thought sent the Red's vanguard did they even let his brother in the pub? He never mentioned that he'd be having visitors, let alone those two. Even if Vulture was obviously his blood-related family, he didn't expect that Homura would openly accept him. What did that foxy guy do to sneak in?

"Well, speak for yourself. Who barged here in the first place?" backfiring, Yata pointed to the duo.

Vulture picked up the signal. "We had no choice. Just like what we said before: The Grays are already suffocating us; we need you now..."

"You guys can do the job witho—"

Just as a clean conversation started, Totsuka started filming. An important event couldn't be left undocumented. Of course, the Reds were used to his hobby— he'd been clinging to it for a long while— though Vulture and Envy jaw-dropped, taken aback by the photographer. Yata stared at his brother as the latter tried to cover the lens of the camera, undeniably shying away. Envy was at the verge of smiling and frowning, unsure of what to feel. The others acted normal, as if nothing was wrong, then Totsuka broke off.

"Hey, what's with the hold up? I'm recording this, you know."

"Tch. It's agitating, Tatara; just drop it." Vulture held the camera down from Totsuka's hands, facing him with a grimace.

Smiling at the person in front of him, Totsuka scratched the back of his head. "I've been out for two weeks and barely know what's happening, so I'll have to keep the information left of here."

"Hey! Stop it, you."

Shouhei turned to Totsuka, his energy boosting up. "Don't worry Totsuka-san! I'll tell you the everything that happened."

Vulture let go of the camera, returning to the couch to rest again. The cast on his left arm didn't get any better, so sleeping would be the solution to shut the burning pain. The wounded Yata did the same, only sitting him on one of the stools beside Envy and leaned on the glossy wooden counter. Eric, still awkwardly standing along his fellow Homura members, took note of the forthcoming talk. He glanced at Fujishima who nodded silently. The two understood the situation, so they left the bar. Leaving Mikoto, Anna, Chitose, Dewa, Bandou, and Kamamoto listening, Shouhei began.

"Last week, Yata-san began to be more quiet. It was after he received a call. Kusanagi-san said that it might be some private issues, so we left Yata-san to deal with it himself. two days later, we got reports about some missing artillery around the city—"

"Mainly guns and lances from the the government's source." Dewa clarified, opening up the issue.

With his head tilting up, Shouhei continued when no one spoke back. "We started investigating, but the Blues intervened, claiming that it's their job we're doing. With no choice left, we gave up the search."

"But that doesn't stop our little game; we've kept one eye open for any signs of danger." Bandou pinpointed.

Chitose, lighting a cigarette, informed a tip. "Yet what do we have now? Even with Homura and Scepter4's combined efforts to track down the culprits, all we got is a small piece of paper with some ancient foreign inscription or something. I asked help from Maria-san, but she doesn't want to get involved."

A third of the problem was laid down the table, and they were ll in solemn brainstorming. Totsuka absorbed that much, though questions ran through his mind. Do they know the motifs of the mastermind?If the criminals weren't up for a rebellion against the government, surely they plan on stirring some show to distract? Distract who? Who were they anyway?The blonde set his antique camera aside and focused on the current situation. The possible threat to Homura might be very troublesome if not given a solution...

All the while when the clan was busy minding their own business, Vulture had his eyes closed, yet both ears open. He knew what they were musing about; the pain in the neck was all brought by Envy and him. He felt guilty— having others handle the scores for them was unjust. Shizume was such a beautiful city, just as his cousin had said, and sending it to ashes was a pity. But what else could he do? They were helpless; they needed a shield to replenish their lost strength.

"What happened afterwards?" Reverting back to the men discussing their concerns, Totsuka demanded for more.

"Well, nothing big came, but then Kusanagi-san called so early this morning. I was surprised that everyone was already here. But what caught my attention was Yata-san and the two visitors, Envy-chan and Vulture-san." Shouhei answered.

Sighing, Kusanagi remembered that time when he treated Yata's wounds. "That kid was such a mess; he was practically dead beat." He stole a glance at the teenager who was already sleeping by the counter. "he wouldn't say a thing, but Miss Envy supplied the answers.. If you arrived thirty minutes earlier, you would've heard it all."

"So, she was with Yata-chan this morning?" Totsuka asked.

Bandou nodded. "Uh-huh."

"What about Vulture-san? How did he get that fracture?" Totsuka looked at Vulture, looking more confused at the character.

"He was with Fujishima and Eric, rushing here a few minutes after I found Yata..." Mikoto's voice echoed.

The King sat lazily on his own chair with Anna. He was smoking his usual cigar, his face crumpled like paper. Fixed on the ceiling, his amber eyes were a thousand miles away from reality making the others wonder what things cross his mind. By then, everyone noticed that Fujishima and Eric weren't there anymore... so as Envy. Mikoto slowly raised his head, locking a piercing glare at the only visitor left. Anna dropped her marbles and tugged her partner's hand, gesturing him to control himself. Kamamoto swallowed hard as he looked ta Mikoto and Vulture back and forth; he wouldn't wan to see another person beaten up by the Red King. The rest played dumb at the tension while Kusanagi kept his cool.

"Don't you dare accuse me of the crimes I never committed, Suoh Mikoto." Out of the blue, Vulture voiced out. He rose up gently and sat, directly glaring back at the King.

Each of Homura's members snapped in confusion and fear. "We're not labeling you—" Chitose started off, but immediately retreated.

"I have no interest and intention of ruining you little twinkle town. All I need is Misaki whom you've stolen from our family."

**April 18**

**1:14 A.M.**

"Do you think that he was lying, Mikoto-san? Those solid amber eyes held so much truth; do you really think he was lying?" Totsuka insisted.

Sighing in defeat, the King answered. "If I believe everything he said, then that would just complicate things; I don't like running in circles."

The bartender snickered. "You can believe half of what he told you and discard the rest."

"But that's not the point, Kusanagi-san. Right now we can't idle around like this is some small deal; I'm starting to worry about Yata-chan."

"What big words, Totsuka." Barking up, Mikoto rested his chin on his knuckles. "Tch. We all feel the same."

Kusanagi finished polishing his glassware, so he spun around, sitting on a stool across his two buddies. "So, what should we do?"

"Let's mobilize tomorrow at noon—"

"But what about Yata-chan? It's only been a week since his mother died; shouldn't we wait for a few more days for him to recover?"

"Out operation has nothing to do with that; it's his own problem if he doesn't cope—"

"Mikoto-san!" Totsuka slammed his hand on the counter. "Do you even hear yourself? You're letting pride rule over you."

"Keep it down, you two. It's already past midnight yet you're still arguing about this." Kusanagi sighed, hiding the shock. At that time, he couldn't scold Totsuka for hammering his precious counter.

Calming himself, Totsuka sat back and reasoned out. "How about we have a tentative suspension on this?"

The redhead clicked his tongue, slouching back at his couch. "What for? It'll be the same if we do it now or tomorrow..." His stubbornness was showing, revealing his old teenage attitude.

"Yata-chan's brother..." Homura's executive concluded, shifting the subject. "I just realized how dangerous an enemy he might be if ticked off."

Both Kusanagi and Mikoto's heads snapped— they didn't expect that Totsuka would be into the incident that deep considering that he only came back. Just as things are speeding up, Totsuka simply had to double his time and help his clansmen; he couldn't watch his family fall to pieces. His dedication to Homura was absurd. It has been seven years, but he never changed. Ever since he joined, he cloaked the clan with his unfailing love. Does Homura deserve this pampering?

"It seems like you're stealing my job, Totsuka." The bartender joked around. "What do you have on him anyway?"

Reminiscing with smile, Totsuka replied. "Sora saved me from a group of thugs twice before I met you guys—"

"Oh? So his real name is Yata Sora?" Kusanagi asked.

"Yup! We became friends after that. He was like Yata-chan when it comes to fighting: rough and violent. But as I came to know him more, I discovered that we were similar in many ways..."

Mikoto had a serious face. " But that friendship of yours didn't last, did it?"

With a mild bittersweet smile, Totsuka shrugged. "He disappeared one night, and the next day I received a message from him. he said that I should search for the color that never fades— I'll find him there."

"If you know so much about this, then you should be dealing with it immediately." Standing up, the King lit a cigarette.

"I'll be on it..." Totsuka was very grateful to Mikoto for letting him handle the situation.

"Well, I guess this meeting is adjourned." Kusanagi formally closed, satisfied with the decision.


	6. Switching Lines

**A/N: Hmm. I've written this right after chapter five, but I didn't upload it 'cause I think I'm lacking some spice in this chapter. I'm really sorry for the irregular update— my inspirations ran down these days. But, just as what I usually say, please review and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT K (ANIME & MANGA) AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**April 18**

**2:01 A.M.**

Disappointed, Envy spun to face her cousin. "You have two minutes to explain."

"The Replayer came and ruined the line— that's it." Preoccupied with his own business, Vulture didn't stop walking down the streets.

After being kicked out of the bar, the duo wandered off once more, hoping to find something useful to do. They strolled down in one of the alleyways where thugs and ex-convicts hid themselves and casually walked pass them. Vulture led the way, having memorized the vicinity better than the girl. Dried blood covered his cast, and the broken bone hurt, though his pain tolerance had its reign. The petite lady behind him kept her poker face; it was too obvious that she had the last straw. They were exhausted to the point that arguing was a waste; after struggling to survive in this jungle city for days, everything seemed so small to give attention to.

"That was fast." She chuckled darkly. "Where are we heading to anyway?"

"To a senior of mine… I haven't visited him for a while now."

"Is there any food? I'm famished."

A playful smile lingered on his face. "There's tea and formality."

"You've got quite a unique deck of friends under your sleeve, you know. I'm even surprised that you're Totsuka-san's acquaintance."

They walked in silence as the Northern Sky sat boastfully above them, the constellations sparkling with glee. The night was perfect for a killing spree, but they chose not to cause any trouble, as promised to Homura. They held so much pride and prejudice, which in turn created the Duo Royale, being both of them invincible and invisible. What almost all never knew about them was that they worked independently. The family gives them missions at the same place to deceive others into the concept of 'Duo Royale' as a single unit, and the ruse always works. Until when can they trick people into their abyss?

Reaching their destination in fifteen minutes, Vulture and Envy stood in front of a colossal empire. It was enclosed with a white gate, thick pillars, and metal fences that reached high above them. There was a fountain at the center of its garden, its water flowing endlessly as it froze. The scenery was breathtaking, especially at a time like this. The front's tranquil environment reminded Envy of the pure heart of a child. Nothing more had captured her eyes than a sweet innocence in a world of beasts. The cool and soothing lights that surrounded the whole establishment had a silly clearing effect to the mind, and both noticed it. Vulture grabbed his black PDA, speed-dialed someone, and smiked.

"What is it now?" A man's voice groggily spoke.

"I'm at your base's gate. Envy and I need a place to stay."

With a sigh, the other on the line replied. "Call Fushimi— he's in shift now. Tell him you're my guest."

"As if the kid's going to listen to me; you know how snob he is."

The receiver was silent, until he decided to finalize his words. "I'll be there in ten minutes…"

"Hah. I'll be waiting." The eagerness in Vulture's response was very observable.

Both of them killed the line at the same time, moving in sync. Envy was standing motionless near the gate, peeking in at the front garden of the property. She was barefooted— her heels broke down from walking. Vulture was about to ask if she wanted to sit down, but a silhouette of a lady pricked its way to his peripheral vision. The wind brushed against the ground, causing dust to swirl around dramatically. The silence of the even tickled a wave of mute emotions, shading all in monochromatic matter in marigold. As the figure inched closer, Vulture's heartbeat momentarily stopped.

"Oh." His lips curved into a sly smile.

**April 18**

**8:27 A.M.**

"Yata-san, where are you going?" Kamamoto tailed him, panting as he did so.

"I'll be back later—"

Walking down the stairs, Mikoto put his jacket on." Nobody leaves until we finish discussing and assigning the missions at hand."

The King's words were final and indisputable; so Yata had no choice. Bandou was at the edge of his seat, anxious of what could happen next. "What's the agenda for today, Mikoto-san?"

The bartender looked at Mikoto and paused. The rest gathered around and readily participated. Yata moved closer, though not by Mikoto's side; he was still stubborn about telling the truth, making the chestnut-haired member distant from him. What could have been the reason he wouldn't open up— even to Mikoto? It made the situation worse, implanting uncertainty in their hearts. This never happened before; at least that was what most of them thought, but Totsuka had a different mindset. Some secrets were meant to be secrets, and he knew all of them had one or more. Yet if there comes a time that others might get hurt if it is kept, that thing must be told. Tostuka sighed, knowing that his job could probably upset Yata.

"Mikoto-san?" Chitose repeated after the King spaced out.

Litttle Anna sat beside Mikoto, tugging his arm. "What's the verdict?"

Looking at his partner and each of his clansmen, he groaned. "You know what to do with this kind of trouble," He rolled his eyes. "Kusanagi. Yata."

"Well, what should go first?" The bar owner asked, glancing at Homura's Commander.

With Mikoto's consent, Fujishima spoke. "Eric and I have monitored the city activities, and for the past twenty-four hours there hasn't been any suspicious events. We tried to dig more about the culprits of the stolen weapons, but there wasn't any clue."

"Even the Blues don't know them." Eric added.

Scratching his tummy, Kamamoto took part of the meeting. "Huh? What the hell are those thieves? Seriously, they're pretty good."

Giving the fat guy a death glare, Yata clicked his tongue. "The fuck are you saying? Those damned bastards didn't do a clean job; I was there when they made a run for it."

Dewa removed his hat, not believing what he had just heard. "What did you say?"

"That day when they stole the weapons, I said I was there."

Everyone gawked at Yata, their mouths open. Mikoto crouched, sitting still, and crossed his fingers. "Lay it down."

**April 18**

**8:27 A.M.**

"Five of them?" The man in blue sitting by his desk speculated.

"Yes. But I've already taken care of the two— the first I ripped his head off, and the second..." Trailing off, Vulture poked his wound.

"That's good to hear, but how are you going to explain this to them? Out contract is well set, but what about them?"

Vulture rolled his eyes. "I already did— and do you know what your stupid friend said?" Exasperated, he threw his rectangular red glasses on the floor, clicking his tongue.

"Never mind that then..." Munakata smiled. "You'll have to find another way around."

That humorous advice made Vulture laugh. "If you allow me—"

"They're here!" Envy shrieked in shock.

A bullet flew past Vulture's head as he yanked his body toward the glass window. His black string tore, letting his front hair fall freely. There was a moment of silence until he smirked and removed the cast on his left arm. It took the event two seconds— the clock ticked faster than faster than usual. Was it merely due to adrenaline rush? Envy didn't think so; she had a specific person in mind, a mastermind behind everything ll that fell upon Shizume when they came. Munakata was at the brink of moving, of drawing his sword to the one who disrupted the peace and order, but Vulture's threatening stance brought him to a halt.

There was a shimmering thing from below the floor they were at, on the building at their right side. Vulture backed off three steps, locking his eyes on it while doing so. Envy stiffened in fear, unable to breath and move. With another set of seconds speeding up, every movement was precious and observable; the Blue King used much of his skill in taking in all the information he could get. Will this stressful aura fade away any time sooner? The door opened suddenly— Awashima Seri came in rushing in.

"Captain! Domyouji and the rest of the troop guarding the city got assaulted by—"

Without further warning, the glass shattered into million pieces, creating a melodious crash. The Captain and his Lieutenant's heads snapped, their reflexes in motion. Envy was nowhere to be seen, and the wounded Vulture shoved the debris from his grey turtle neck. His eyes were full of resentment and a contained vengeful soul, but nonetheless, he kept his cool. He knew that losing his temper would do no good, especially for Scepter4. At a battleground like this, he couldn't move at ease— pulverizing buildings and cracking everything spelled trouble. If only he had a secluded arena to crawl into...

"I'm sorry for the shits I've caused, Reisi; I'll be back later!" Diving into the open air, Vulture grinned.

Sighing, Munakata pinched the bridge of his nose. He scanned his office, and timidly smiled. "That guy has always been like that— breaking things that don't belong to him."

**April 18**

**11:09 A.M.**

"So, what do you intend to do now?" The lad mouthed, paralyzed on the comfortable maroon couch.

"My job, of course; what else should I do?"

He chuckled. "Don't you have a life? Loosen up a bit. Are you...?"

"No." She mused.

Munching on some seedless grapes on the crystal table, the mannequin-like creäture bit her thumb. She'd been waiting for days to finally talk to him about the matters at hand; it seemed silly that their clans worry too much. The upcoming wave of another misunderstanding could not be ignored any longer, and the confusion between them personally must be cleared. The fair lady faced her friend as he motionlessly looked back. What ran through his simple mind? He warmly smiled, reading her thoughts easily. Their conversation was going nowhere, plus mandating each other's movements was such a bore. What could they do to kill time? Surely the girl had something up her sleeve— her hostage waited for anything interesting.

"Hey, what if... things turn out for the worst? What will you do?" He started off.

"What do you mean? An all-out war?"

He paused. "Perhaps? What if I die? What will you do?"

"You won't—"

"I will!"

She gritted her teeth, slightly angered by his exclamation. "Stop hallucinating; you won't die until your clan falls into our hands."

"_Our _hands? Oh, I get it. but since when did you...?" he bitterly jerked up his words.

"Do you remember the day you left? Guess who brought me back to life."

Closing his eyes, he clenched his fists. "I never left."

"You are a big fat liar, Sora."

The lady went over to the couch and leaned close to him. She brought a grape fruit— it was the last one. The guy's eyes slowly opened, as if he had woken up from a deep slumber. With her slender fingers, she raised the fruit to his mouth, gesturing him to open it. he didn't eat it; instead, he got it from her hand and yawned. Why in the world would she feed him something like that? It was weird. It was... wrong. She knew very well that he doesn't eat grapes because it upsets his stomach— what's her problem? She sighed, a bit depressed by the rejection, and turned her back on him. taking one step away, she sensed something amiss.

"Tag— you're it..." She heard it clearly.

The neat white room with nothing but the couch and dining set was stained with rich crimson blood. Her blank face concealed her shock; how did the Time Keeper and the Blue King narrow down their whereabouts? She was sure she did a clean job, unless someone from their team spilled the beans. But who'd do that? There were only three of them left— wait. Three left? What if the other one survived the raid? What if that bastard mercenary sided with them? She opened her mouth to say something, but her articulation spelled silence. The thick needles on her arms remained there, the poison seeping its way through.

Calm on the sofa, this chestnut-haired fellow smelled his one foot-length weapon. He carefully touched each tip and hid the rest of them under his sleeves. After throwing six needles on both of her arms, the blood oozed out of her paper white skin— he winced. He didn't want to do it, though if he hadn't done it, the search and rescue operation for him wouldn't be successful. Injecting formalin on her was the only way; that woman wouldn't stop moving 'til she's dead. Was there any other option left? None. He was forced to hurt her, and he felt extremely guilty about it. How could he prove that he's sorry?

"The front gate is not guarded yet. Drill your way out from above..."

Her eyes narrowed. "Stop this— you're crazy."

"That's what friends are for." He looked up the ceiling, unsure of what to say afterwards.

For a moment her emotions reigned over, melting her soul. She showed a disgusted face; that was something he'd say to her when things go wrong. It brought the nostalgia in them. How funny words could be— it could pierce through almost everything. The girl wished time would stop so she'd reminisce her colorful past, though she thought of it again. Time will only slow down when the Time Keeper is around; it v wasn't a good thing. The Time Keeper was, after all, her arch nemesis.

"Are you—"

"I'll be fine." He urged. "Go on."

SH clicked her tongue and vanished from his sight. "Forget me... please?"

He felt a light thud against the wall to his left— it was them. Finally, the cement crashed; Envy stood in front with Munakata fixing his glasses. The pretty little cellar ha was in became an unamusing box, untidy and irritating to the eyes. Blood splatter were everywhere, and the concrete wall busted its way to the corners—it looked unnatural. He rolled his eyes, practically unamazed by their grand entrance. The King signaled his right-hand man to do a search operation, but the guy on the couch knew better.

"Don't even bother— she's good at this game."


End file.
